


A Quiet Moment at the Waterfall

by ZeemonLii



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Digital Art, image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeemonLii/pseuds/ZeemonLii
Summary: Teaser artwork for future chapters in my Link/Ganondorf fanfic 'Love Thy Enemy.'Ganondorf is catching a quiet moment down by the waterfall.Is the POV Links? You decide ;)
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	A Quiet Moment at the Waterfall

Happy holidays y’all! Thanks for checking out my third posted piece of digital art. If you want to get straight to the picture(s), just scroll on down :)

This is teaser artwork for future chapters of my Link/Ganondorf fanfic 'Love Thy Enemy,’ which can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018814/chapters/13809382. The original version of this artwork can be found at DeviantArt: https://www.deviantart.com/zeemonlii/

More experimentation in Krita! This time around I tried making an entire scene with a background… and suffered for it ;P But now it’s done so I can finally show it off.

There are actually 2 pictures posted here: one of the ‘Final’ cropped image and one of the ‘Full’ canvas – because of reasons explained below. You decide which you like better :)

What I loved:  
drawing all that long, wet hair. I may have gone a little crazy with it, but it was so fun!

What I hated:  
painting those damned bushes. I ended up cutting them out of the ‘Final’ piece because I liked the intimacy of the composition more, but I spent so long on them that I also uploaded a ‘Full’ version of this piece showing the full canvas.

What was most difficult:  
getting the colors to work. I usually paint in vivid, bright colors, but that was not working for this painting. I actually put this artwork to rest for several months because the colors weren’t cooperating and I was starting to hate the piece. But then I came back with fresh eyes and love the end result. Admittedly, this more cool, muted pallet was probably influenced by an anime I just finished watching – Mushishi, which I would highly suggest.

Lastly, if anyone likes drawing and wants to get into digital art, here’s how I did it:

1.) Bought the cheapest drawing tablet to use with my laptop (about $50), which I still use.

2.) Downloaded the FREE digital art program Krita. (There are also others like Gimp, etc.)

3.) Draw. And that’s it :) Believe me, once you get used to drawing on a tablet, you’ll start to wonder how you ever drew before without an undo button ;D

Additionally, I also watch a youtube channel called Drawfee. They are a comedy bit, but I have learned so much about digital drawing just watching their stuff.

Update: I am working on the next chapter of ‘Love Thy Enemy,’ but I have to admit 2020 has been a bad year for writing for me. I just don’t seem to have the energy and/or focus for it right now, but I am trying… For now, I hope this painting will tide you over.

Anyway, I hope you like this little piece. Some comments would be adored. And I hope you have a fantastic New Year!

Final Version:

Full canvas version:

Thanks again for checking this out! - Zee


End file.
